


biting into the mark

by soffgluten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Wall Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffgluten/pseuds/soffgluten
Summary: A sparring session between Connor and Nines turns into something more heated.





	biting into the mark

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed
> 
> many thanks to my fandom aunt for encouraging me to post

Snarls filled the room, followed by sounds of scuffle. Connor and Nines were fighting again - this time, however, it wasn't a friendly spar. No - this time, it was something more primal, something _raw_.

Connor's pupils were so small, the black getting lost in a pool of dark brown as he circled Nines like an animal, stance hunched and claws bared in wariness. The other werewolf snapped his teeth, and instinct flared in Connor. He kicked himself off his spot, running into Nines with the strength of a bull - but the other werewolf took it easily, grabbing onto Connor's shoulders as he tackled him.

They fell on the floor with force, the wood giving a warning crack as they scuffled. Connor was sitting on Nines hips, chest heaving and teeth bare as he wrapped his hands around Nines' neck, trying to subdue him. Claws scratched the skin, blood leaking in rivulets down Nines' neck and onto the floor below.

Nines went still for a second, Connor momentarily thinking he got the upper hand. But then a bruising grip wrapped itself around his wrists, throwing Connor off the werewolf with incredible strength. In the next moment, the werewolf found himself pinned against the wall. A clawed hand was clenched in his hair, pushing his cheek against the wall as another one held his wrists.

He felt Nines come up behind him, feeling the heat his body let out as he leaned his chest against Connor's back.

 _"Don't try to resist me,"_ he growled, the entirety of his body pressing against Connor's form, making him shudder. The action didn't go unnoticed, the other werewolf pressing him even tighter into the wall as he pressed a thick thigh between his legs to still him.

Connor _whined_ , futilely trying to fight off the hold the other had on him. The thigh pressed in harder, Connor's legs sliding further apart, and this time he shuddered for an entirely different reason.

Nines chuckled - not in his usual fond way, but this time more _dangerous_ , dark, Connor feeling the vibrations against his skin. The taller were released his grip from Connor's hair, letting his head hang limp as his fingers trailed down the back of Connor's neck, touch feather-light but dangerous, claws scraping lightly against the skin.

 _"Just look at yourself,"_ Nines purred, fingers loosely cupping Connor's jaw. But then the grip changed, claws digging into the soft of Connor's cheeks as Nines harshly turned his face upwards and to the side, exposing the column of his soft, white neck. _"Submitting to me, like you should."_

Connor let out another protesting whine, the sound turning strangled as sharp teeth suck into his skin, bite hard enough to bruise. Connor writhed, arching his back as he tried to run away from the claim - but all it did was make a fire burn within him, growing brighter with every little brush against his groin.

Connor felt blood rush to his dick, twitching every time he felt Nines tense his thigh underneath him. Still being held in place by Nines teeth, he tried to relieve the aching he felt, hips rutting against the wall in short, jerky motions.

He felt Nines' lips stretch into a smile against his skin, the were releasing his fangs from Connor's neck, tongue coming out to lightly lick the deep blue mark forming there. Connor let out a slight hiss, hips bucking back as he sought friction, and then he felt it; a hard, clothed length was pressing into his ass. Nines growled, slamming Connor's hips into the wall with his, giving a rut against his behind.

 _"You're so pretty like this,"_ he mumbled, nuzzling Connor's neck, inhaling the divine scent coming from the were underneath him, _"pinned to the wall, desperately humping my leg like a bitch in heat."_

The words affected Connor like a brand - he became desperately hard in a matter of seconds, his mind being overtaken by heady _need_. His hormones were going wild, the adrenaline rush he felt during the fight incomparable to this urge inside of him. "N-Nines," he gasped, pushing against him, the friction his pants offering him _not enough_.

 _"What do you need, Connor? Say it,"_ Nines demanded, not budging from his position or easing his grip.

"Please- please take me, Nines, do something, _please-_ "

Connor's begging was cut off by Nines gripping his hair tightly again, his other hand going to the were's groin, palming at the bulge there.

 _"I will need you to be more specific,_ **_slut_** ," he hissed, quiet and dangerous and demanding and _shit, that was hot_.

"Please p-put your cock in me, Nines, I _need_ to feel you inside my ass, please, _f-fuck me_!"

In a flash, his pants were gone, _ripped_ from his body without a care in the world. His boxers soon followed in the same fashion, his hard member finally freed, flushed red and leaking at the tip. Connor would've sobbed from the relief if it wasn't for the hand that quickly closed around it, squeezing mercilessly at the base.

Connor cried out, his nails scratching against the wall as he tried to ground himself. Dimly, he heard Nines undressing himself, the fabric of his pants shifting against Connor's legs, but soon the sensation was replaced by Nines' hard, unclothed dick pressing against the crack of his ass. The feel of it was intoxicating; Connor could imagine its thickness and length, the warmth of it already making him drool.

He heard a faint _click_ , before hands spread open his cheeks, a slick finger going to prod at his entrance. The were perked up, pushing his behind into it eagerly, which earned him a pleased purr and a light swat at his butt.

 _"Patience,"_ was all Nines said as he slowly pushed the finger in. Connor tensed, the foreign intrusion feeling weird and out of place in his body, but the other werewolf's constant rumbling and soothing words relaxed him, the digit slipping in more easily past his rim. Nines fingered him lightly for a few minutes, angling his finger this way and that.

Connor couldn't help but jolt as Nines managed to hit a specific spot, a moan leaving him. The other wasted no time; in a second, another finger joined, teasingly circling his rim for a few moments before it pushed past the ring of muscle. The stretch stung slightly, Connor hissing quietly as the fingers scissored and stretched him, his sensitive ears picking up the slick sounds the digits made. Nevertheless, Connor's werewolf body acclimated quickly, and he had almost no trouble taking a third finger, his ass swallowing the fingers up greedily.

Nines continued teasing him with his fingers for a few more moments, taking his time to stretch him open, thrusting in and abusing his spot at random intervals. Connor was going crazy - his head felt like it was floating, body trembling as it tried to contain the were's overwhelming arousal.

Finally, _finally,_ the fingers retreated, and despite himself he gave a small whine at the loss. _"Shhh,"_ the other werewolf said into his ear, _"you'll get my cock soon."_ The words made Connor shudder with anticipation, only giving a small nod of his confirmation.

Nines gripped Connor's hips, tugging him back a little so that his upper body was leaned on the wall, with his legs standing a few feet apart away from it, his ass on display. Connor's forearms were flat against the wood, his nails scratching the surface slightly.

True to his word, he felt the tip of Nines' slick cock against his rim, rock hard and warm to the touch. He closed his eyes in anticipation, Nines' thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hips above where he held him.

 _"Are you okay?"_ he heard him ask, voice soft and gentle, so unlike a few moments ago, it made something in Connor break slightly.

"Yes," he panted out, turning his head to look at his partner as much as he could. "Just put it in already."

His partner gave a slight laugh at Connor's demand, and Connor smiled back.

Then, the head of Nines' cock slipped past his rim, most of Connor's attention going on trying to ground himself, breathing deeply as Nines entered him. He was so slow; he moved inch by inch, making the were experience every millimeter, filling him up in such a _delicious_ way.

By the time he bottomed out, Connor felt overly full, stretched wide open and on display. Just the feeling of having Nines' cock in him, having _Nines_ in him, was perfect - he could've come already just from the feeling.

The taller werewolf gave him some time to get used to the stretch, thumbs still rubbing soothing circles into the small on his back, until Connor gave a tiny nod.

That was all it took - Nines grip suddenly turned bruising, claws sinking into his skin as he held Connor by the hips. He drew back slowly, teasing him, before he rammed into the werewolf with an intensity, Connor's whole body jerking with the motion. He wailed, the wall cracking as Connor dragged his nails down it, trying to hold onto something as Nines started thrusting into him deep and fast, his length dragging against every area of Connor's insides in the most wonderful way. It hurt slightly, but it hurt _so good_ , pain just making his pleasure flare brighter as he was fucked against the wall.

Nines really was brutal; he didn't stutter in his pace once, only ramming into Connor harder when he started crying out, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as Nines thrust into him.

 _"I bet you could come just from this,"_ Nines voice was sudden, sounding strained and breathy. Connor's breathing stuttered at the tone. _"You're moaning like a whore, like my dick is the best in the world, like your whole purpose is to be speared on my cock all day long, keeping it warm and happy with that tight little ass of yours."_

Nines gave a particularly hard thrust then, angling his hips just so that it hit that spot inside of Connor, the one that made white spots appear in his vision. Tears slipped from his eyes, staining his cheeks as Connor sobbed, his partner abusing his prostate with an abandon, ramming into him hard enough that Connor's body kept rocking against the wall, more and more cracks appearing on the surface as the were tried to grab on, _anything_ , to ground himself from the overwhelming stimulation. The fire in him was climbing, enveloping his body, his core, threatening to explode at any moment.

"Nines- _aah!_ \- I'm c-close!" he screamed, his hips meeting Nines thrusts halfway, skin slapping against skin. "Keep going-- _harder_ , r-right there-- Y-you're so good, I love you, this is a-amazing!" he sobbed, words uncontrollably flowing from his mouth amidst his moans and whines, body flushed and trembling.

Apparently, Nines was close too. He let out a loud groan at Connor's words, his hips stuttering slightly as he quickened his pace, thrusts turning more frantic as the werewolf chased his release.

Connor was right on the edge, about to tip over, when Nines resolutely _slammed_ into him as sharp fangs embedded themselves into his neck, deep enough to draw blood. Connor _screamed_ , his orgasm hitting him hard, legs giving out underneath him as wave after wave of white hot pleasure coursed through him. Nines held him up by the hips as he rocked him through his climax, making the smaller were whine and gasp from the shocks of pleasure through his body.

He continued for a few more moments, fucking Connor into overstimulation, before he too came with a loud grunt, hips stuttering before he buried himself into Connor to the hilt. Warmth spilled into him, the were's eyes fluttering closed as he felt himself getting _filled_.

Nines made a move to slowly ease himself out, but stopped; the pressure within Connor increased, and he whined, shifting his body. Nines tried in vain to rock himself against Connor - his length caught against Connor's rim, stars exploding behind his eyes.

 _"Connor, what's happening?"_ Nines asked with the slightest waver in his voice, a difference from his usual calm and collected facade.

"A-a knot. Nines, you're _knotting_ me," Connor said almost reverently, fresh tears escaping him as the knot grew to full size, filling him up beyond what Connor thought possible, his walls tight but accommodating around Nines. He sobbed as the taller were shifted, sparks of overstimulation going through his body as he encircled his arms around Connor.

 _Only potential mates can knot,_ Markus' words came back to him, making the situation all the more real.

 _And bites on the neck are a sign of possession_ , Connor added in his mind, shaky fingers tentatively going up to prod at the bloody wound - Nines swatted his hand away, instead going to lap gently at the bite mark, his palm stroking over Connor's stomach.

"Why did you do it?" Connor asked him in a quiet voice as Nines gently lead him to the bed, careful not to disturb Connor as he laid them down on their side, Nines spooning him.

 _"What?_ " he asked him, nuzzling into Connor's neck, taking a deep inhale of the rich scent there.

"I mean, why did you... bite me? You know that it means-"

 _"I do,"_ Nines said quietly, pausing in his ministrations. _"Does- Does it bother you? In that case, I'm sor-"_

 _"No,"_ Connor's voice was firm as he turned his head as much as the position would allow, hand going to seek Nines. Nines took it, intertwining their fingers as he listened. "I..." he took a brief pause, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. "I wanted it to happen," he confessed in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the sudden peaceful atmosphere that hung over them. "I just don't understand _why_ you did it."

 _"I did it for the same reason as you, Connor,"_ Nines replied back, equally as soft as he kissed behind Connor's ear. "I wanted to."

...

"I love you."

"I love you too, Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if i need to add any other warnings or tags!


End file.
